The Dirt Whispered
by CHIBI LOLLIPOP
Summary: Riku is the new kid in town and is intrigued by two people. One is a fiery red haed and another is a brunett who dosen't make eye contact. Rape, abuse, sex, and viloence
1. Chapter 1

Ok peoples. This is me here coming at you with a Sora/Riku fic. Now this story will feature many pairings AND IT MAY TAKE A WHILE TO GET UP TO SoKu but there will be plenty of crap in-between. The good crap I mean. And the SoKu will be worth while… No jk. Fer sure. Tee-Hee. BLAAAHHH!

"_She got down on hands and knees,_

_One ear against the ground,_

_Holding her breath to hear something,_

_Any thing at all,_

_The Dirt Whispered,_

'_Child I'm coming home'_

_BY: Rise Against: The dirt whispered"_

///_^ x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x

His Azure eyes scanned the room attentively, looking for any sign of disarray. Everything looked like it belonged. The dark red couch, witch contrasted with the virgin white walls and the shiny wooden floors. The paintings of abstract art that looked to him like splattered paint, though he would never speak that particular opinion to the owner of the art. Even the tall red head with emerald cat like eyes and upside down triangles looked like he belonged with the rest, but not he.

"What a good job you did." The red head cooed, standing up, making his way over to the Azure. The Azure eyed one backed up a few feet. "You r-really th-think s-so?" He asked letting a small smile come to his face. The emerald eyed one nodded and put a finger under the others chin, causing the latter to flinch noticeable and whimper. The emerald smirked.

"Hey. Sshhhh. I said you did a good job. Right?" He asks leaning in. The other nodded and looked up. "Good boy." The red head whispered leaning in to capture the Azure ones lips in a rough, sloppy kiss.

~_~ X..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x

Riku Corona gazed around his bland room in a dazed glare trying to locate the source of the high frequency noise that roused him from his peaceful slumber. His eyes landed on his plugged in cell and jumped out of bed in a rush and flipped it open to shut it off but there wait a message sent from his brother Kadaj.

Yo bro. It's your first day of school. Get your ass up and get ready. Like your alarm? Picked it out my self. Save the glare. I know. I know. You hate me. Blah. Blah. Blah. Shut it and get the f ready. Love,

KADAJ 3

Riku shut his phone angrily and glanced at his dresser wondering if he should get clothes before taking a shower. He finally decided to go in and come out naked coming to the conclusion that anyone stupid enough to break in can witness him in all his naked glory.

After his daily routines he leaves the confines of his room in a semi tight Madina Lake tee and ripped Abercrombie jeans. He slid down the smooth banister and into the kitchen, grabbing a hot fudge pop tart, throwing on his shoes and messenger bag and headed out the door.

O_o X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..

Jade eyes looked around the class room, surveying the class looking for someone he could conversate with. He is jostled from his thinking by a hand being laced on his shoulder.

"Now class, this is Riku Corona. He is new here and I hope you treat him with the up most respect." The teacher, Mrs. Kibbie says looking him in the eye. All eyes were on him except a small brunet's in the back. This really tweaked him._ What he thinks he's to good to look at me. _

"Now Riku choose your seat." She says pushing him down the isle, eager to get back to her lesson on Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Riku's eyes land on a seat between the small brunet and a tall red head. He slides into the seat looking at the smaller one.

He was dressed in a tight black under-shirt with holes in the sleeve for thumbs and a tight bright blue BrokeNCyde tee with black skinnys.

Riku nods in approval to him self loving his out fit. He turned his attention to the front of the class to maybe get in a lil info.

A long finger jabbing him in his side broke his flow of attention. He turned to the attacker noticing the red head wearing a blue polo and leather pants. "Hey, I'm Axel. Nice to meet you." He says extending a hand. Riku takes it generously and smiles. "Riku. Right back at you."

He reply's adding in a charming smile. Axel smiles back.

Riku notices the others emerald eyes flicker to the kid next to Riku. Riku turns around and is met with a round face with huge Blue eyes outlined in eyeliner staring at him. The latter quickly averts his eyes and goes back to a thick book in his hands.

"Hey Riku. How would you like to eat lunch with me?" Axel asks smirking, eying the short brunet like a challenge. Riku nods and smiles. "I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

Yo p-e-oples. Its round two for the dirt whispered. Tee-Hee. Thanks for the reviews. To the confused one's the story will take a while to get to the real point and it will be put into two different forms to get it going. And to all you assumers, Don't. I will throw twists into it to purposely confuse you and get you thinking, though I will try to explain any questions you may have. Ha. Ha. No JK. Fer sure

X.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..xx.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.

When the darkness fades away. Will it be light that is waiting at the end of the road? Or will it be twilight. The realm of nothing. The in between. Although I suppose that if the world were to end today, and I'm left with out you. I'm afraid I will suffer. I will be with out the pain that makes me feel. The blood that flows out of the wounds you cause is my only sign of life. It that goes away I will be nothing. I shall become twilight. An in betwenner. Will you find me in the twilight? Or will you move on and forget the only one who's ever cared.

x.x.x..x.x.x..X.x.x.x.x.a..

His azure eyes stared around the new landscape. It was a bedroom furnished with a king size bed with black sheets, a red dresser, and various electronics. The black walls looked ominous with the light from the red light bulb shining on them.

This was the first time he was ever allowed in his master's bedroom. His sensitive ears picked up a small noise that sounded eerily of breathing. His eyes scanned the room once more, noticing a small cage he missed the first time around.

He walked over and studied the small animal curled up in a ball. It was a unique colored hamster. It was a bluish purple and was very fluffy. He couldn't resist the urge to stick his small finger through the bars and poke the little bundle of fur.

His azure eyes widen and he instantly pulls his throbbing finger out of the cage and away from the savage hamster.

"Wow. He really got you good." The new voice said causing the pained other to jump and turn around. He stared at the red head and smiled shyly. "I l-like your r-room." He said quietly. The red head laughed and shook his fiery main of hair. "When have you ever not liked what I have." He said cockily in return. The younger faltered and looked taken aback. "Well. I mean. Uh. I-it's ni-nice t-to be in here f-for a change." He said looking up to meet the others eyes.

The red head slides up to the azure eyed one and smiles. "Hey there. You did good." The older cooed stroking the youngers hair. "You know what. Do you want a reward?" The red head asks, stroking the others sides. The latter nods in excitement. The older ones emerald eyes lighten up and he lets out a deep chuckle.

"Does the kitten want to play." He asks, pulling up the shirt of the smaller one's. The one now called kitten smiles and giggles at the light touch that made his stomach flutter in excitement and also made him feel sick. "I would love to play a game. Ooh. Maybe we could play monopoly." He yells in excitement. The emerald eyed chuckles and shakes his head.

"Now kitten why would we play monopoly when we could do this." The older pulls the 'kitten' against his body and captures his lips. The 'kitten' gasps and tries to pull back in shock not understanding how this was a game. And even if it was a game how could it be a reward if he didn't enjoy it.

" Now, now kitten. Calm down. Were gonna have fun. You'll see." The older says pushing the others small frame down on to the black sheets and pins his arms roughly above his head. He leans back down and bites harshly into the bottom lips of his prey trying to gain access to the others mouth. The 'kitten' refuses to open up and feels the harsh strike of the fires hand on his cheek. "Now why do you have to go and be difficult." He asks licking the now red handprint on the younger ones face. "We'll just have to do it the hard way."

The older ones hands grab a rope out of the bed side table and struggles to tie the younger's hands to the bedpost. Once done he leans down and kisses the screaming ones lips to silence him. A sharp bite made him rethink his action as he pulled back in pain. "Like it rough now do we?" He asks bitterly forcing the younger's pants down to his knees, reveling a semi hard erection. "It seems you do."

The others azure eyes close in a mix between anger, pleasure, and fright as the others lips close around his member. He lets out a soft gasp as hands begin to roam. Tears flow from his eyes and he lets out a scream as the older bites down on his head, causing some pre cum to spill out. The older chuckles. " Masochist are we now. You like it when I do this don't you?' He asks sliding his hands up under the others shirt pinching its hard nipples. A scream escapes his lips.

The younger continues to cry while this goes on, not noticing another pair of Azure eyes staring in through a crack in the door.

.x.x.x..XX.x.x.X…x.x.x.x

"And finally here's MATH!!!!!!!" Axel drawls, pulling Riku in to a bland white room with double desks. Riku glances around the room trying to locate the teacher. "Well Riku. Whatcha think?" He asks pushing me into the room. I shrug and take a seat in an empty desk.

"Listen the math teacher is a huge prick and he has some huge issues and is very boring so this is kinda like nap time." The taller says sitting next to the bored silveret. Riku jumps when the bell rings and looks around the room.

A short, chubby man walks in and sits it the big comfy chair that looked like it was gonna break at any moment. Riku zones out as he talks and is jolted by a book falling off his desk. He jumps up and grabs the culprits hand. Aqua Marine eyes raise up to meet large blue ones and he releases. "Sorry." Mumbles the teen and picks up the book and places it onto his desk along with a work sheet.

Riku stares at the teen until he sits back in his seat. "Who is that?" Riku asks turning towards Axel. The latter smirks and rolls his eyes. "That's Sora. He's the resident emo kid, but he's a genius." Axel drawls poking Riku in the side. "Why you wanna know. Got a thing for emo's?"

Riku glares and shakes his head. "No I was just wondering." He snaps looking down at his paper.

///_~

"Eww. What the hell is this?" Riku asks holding up the flat, squishy piece of food that resembled a dead frog. Axel shrugs and takes a bite out of his and swallows it. "It isn't that bad." He says shrugging. Riku rolls his eyes and takes a hesitant bite out of the frog looking thing and gags, spitting it out on to his plate and gives Axel an incredulous look of horror and confusion.

"Not that bad! Not that bad! My god Axel that was fucking horrific!" Riku screams giving him a teal eyed glare. Axel shrugs and takes Riku`s off his plate and stuffs it into his mouth. "I'm used to it." He says smirking.

Green eyes dart to the side and his hand whips out to the side. "Hey Sora buddy. You gonna eat that disgusting food on you plate?" Riku glances to the side to see a stunned Sora standing there gaping at Axel. "Well I w-was g-gonna eat it cause I-I'm k-kinda hu-hungry a-and." Axel didn't wait till he finished. He just reached out and took hold of Sora`s food and smirked. "Thanks Sora man. I really owe you one or something like that." He says stuffing Sora`s food into his mouth. Sora shakes his head and mumbles "No prob." And walks away only lifting his head to glance at Riku.

"That was just a lil mean." Riku states, looking at Axel. He shrugs in reply and opens up his milk. "He doesn't need it I mean he eats enough at home." He says giving Riku a look. "Wait you to live together?' Riku asks glancing at Sora who is sitting at the table behind them. Axel shrugs. "Yeah he's kinda like my ex step brother but his dad disappeared and he was left with my mom and my bro Reno along with his twin Roxas who dropped out." He replies like its no big deal. Riku glances at him and Sora again.

"Really Ri, if you like emo kids I could possibly hook you two up. I mean a lil persuading and a couple of threats and he could be your very own personal sex slave." Axel says with a smirk. Riku rolls his eyes and sighs. "Thank for the offer but I rather not." He replies looking at Sora once more.

//_?

AN Like OMG people. Chapter two is done. I hope you like it and plz review. I love the support they make me feel loved and stuff. TEE-HEE. If you got any suggestions plz tell and well That's all folks.


	3. Chapter 3

Like hello peoples It's me and this is chapter three for the dirt whispered. Thnks Fer the reviews and BLAHHHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA… TEE-HEE.

~_~ ANGRY CHINEESE PERSON. RAWR

X.x.x.x., x.x,x.x,x.x,.x.x,,x.x,x.x,x.x,x.

Can I trust that you will love me to the very end? Can I really put all my faith in you. Will you save me from not only the people around me but also from myself. If I fall will you not pick me up and let me become stronger on my own or will you make me feel like you care and love me by offering me a helping hand and Will you let me fly away if I deserve to or will I be caged forever here to rot and decay inside my self just waiting for my chance to shine.

X.x.x.x., x.x,x.x,x.x,.x.x,,x.x,x.x,x.x,x.

HIS P.O.V.

I lean against the wall on the backside of my bed. It was very thin and I could hear arguing. I knew it was because of me `cause I could hear my name being screamed and put in front of curses. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around my knees. I felt sick.

I needed to go see him. I had to. I was so scared and he always knew what to do. I was afraid to move, let alone leave the room. His was at the opposite end of the hallway. If I leave they may catch me. No not they but he. One never hurt me it was him.

My other was the only one that understood me. We were blood after all. But we were different. He was strong while I was weak. He was brave while I cowardly. He was the first born I was 18 minuets after. When our mom died he didn't cry. He held me while I was crying and told me to suck it up. It may of seemed cruel but it was tough love. He made me stand up and keep moving much like he does today.

I lie down and face the wall. The yelling was getting louder but I knew if I fell asleep I would fall into my place of refuge. My dreams. The one place where I could be free and happy without a care in the world. If only my dreams could become reality.

///_#

Riku fell onto his bed in a huff. He was tired. His first day of school had been well. He had made a new friend named Axel. He secretly developed a small crush on Axel`s supposed stepbrother Sora the 'Resident Emo Kid'. He also developed a grudge on his gym teacher, Cloud who made him run 13 laps because he was new and didn't have his uniform. What a prick!

He sat up and pulled out his phone. And began to text.

_Hey Kadaj wat up?_

_Nuttin much. Wat up wth u?_

_Nuttin. School sux._

_Really? Tht bad?_

_Yea. I made a friend. He's a frk._

_Really? Y?_

_Well he tlks a lot and is really pervy. But he ok._

_Anyone cute?_

_Uh kinda._

_Kinda? Go on._

_Well he hz brwn hair and blu eyes. Kinda shy n emo._

_Emo's r kinda kinky. Sure u ready?_

_Sht up. I'm nt asking him out._

_Y?_

_Well he's Axel`s stp-bro. And he wont tlk to me._

_Y?_

_Idk. GtG BYE._

After an hour of texting Riku felt really tired. He stared out his window and into the night. He felt so depressed for some reason. Chocolate would help he concluded. He opened up his bed side table and pulled out a king size Hershey bar. He snaps off a piece and lets it melt in his mouth.

His thoughts kept going back to his old school and Him. His voice. His eyes. Everything about him haunted him. That Sora kid reminded him so much of him. The same face and the same style but different eyes. His were purple while the others blue. His eyes full of life, joy, and happiness the others full of despair, hate and fright. The two were so alike but different. Riku wouldn't let him self get caught again. Never again after what happened.

X_

"So Riku what up." Axel asks wrapping his arm around him to guide him down the hall. "Nothing much." He replies monotonically. Axel shakes his head and sighs. "Do I have to force it outta you?" He stated pushing Riku into a wall. Riku sighs and looks down. "I had a rough night. I didn't sleep." Axel shakes his head in disappointment.

"I thought you were better then that. Well looks like we have gym so.. Lets Go." He states pushing him inside. Riku growled and headed in to the locker rooms. "Stupid prick. I hate Him." he mumble as He pulls his shirt off. Axel sighs. "Who Cloud. You'll get used to him. He ain't half bad. He and his Boy Friend are in a fight so… Yeah."

"Wait he's Gay!" Riku asks pulling on his shorts. Axel nodded and pulled on his. "The whole class walked in on them making out." Axel states exiting the room. Riku follows behind and looks around. "WOW."

Sora came into the room dressed in a tight black THE MEDIC DROID tee and checkered skinnys. He instantly caught Riku`s attention. "Hey SEXY those look a lot like Roxy's." Axel screamed across the gym. Sora looked up and smiled slightly. "He let me wear them. You Like?" he asked looking down again as soon as he looked at Riku. Axel smirked. "Yeah I Do. Did you sleep ok?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah. They were fighting over me." He says looking at his feet. Axel sighs. "Don't listen to them. There drunk assholes and take out there hate on you so don't mind it. And I'll take care of Reno. He was way outta line the other night." Sora looks up and smiles. "Thanks."

As Sora walks away Riku turns to stare at his checkered ass. "Hey, Don't stare at his ass like that. It's not polite. You have to be more discreet about it. Don't make it so obvious." Axel yells and pulls Riku along with him to the bleachers. "What was that all about?" He asks looking at Axel.

"What was what." He asks back smirking. Riku shakes his head and nods toward the door. "Is that his boyfriend?" Axel smirks. "Yeas that is. Hey Mr. Leon Your HOE'S In The locker room." He yells pointing to the room. The man with long brown hair nods in thanks and heads toward it.

"Hey RI, You wanna hang out after school and do something?" Axel asks poking Riku in the side. Riku nods and smiles. "Would love to." He replies. "Good cause your coming over my house and your gonna meet Roxas and hang with Him and Sora maybe if they can. Bring a condom just in case."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yo P-E-O-Ples how are my baby's today. I feel so hyper. NO JK. Tee-Hee. School's out almost. It's out the 23rd of June and it's the 22. Monday. I go to a votech and I'm in Web Programming and Development so I'm with computers all day and … Oh MY GOD its like so fun and stuff. No JK. LOLOLOL. Oh yeah I'll try to update at least once a week… TEE-HEE

"Walked away

Heard them say

Poison hearts will never change

Walk away again

Turned away

In disgrace"

Felt that chill upon my face

_A.F.I: The Leaving Song_

O_*x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x

Sora's P.O.V

"Listen Reno that was not cool. You don't do that." I heard him yell. "Well you kiss him so why can't I have any fun!" The other yells back. SLAM!! "Listen Kissing and raping are two different things and if you haven't noticed I've stopped kissing him so fuck off."

"You know why you've stopped kissing him 'cause you have his brother now that he's giving in and fucking you." He yells stomping down the hall and right pass me. "Hey stay out of that. It's between me and Roxas you asshole. Get a boyfriend or something just leave him alone. Why do you have to be such a prick." Axel yells coming out of the room.

Reno turns around and comes back toward me. "You want to see prick!" He yells pushing me against the wall. He presses his lips against mine and slides his hands down my pants. He wraps his hand around my member and squeezes. "Hey!" Axel yells pulling him off of me. "Get the fuck out I'm having a friend over and if you don't I'll tell mom that you've hurt Sora." He yells pointing toward the door. Reno smirks.

"Like mom's gonna care. She hates them. She'll pat me on the back and congratulate me. But you know what I'll leave for the simple fact that I'm tired of your bitching and I won't be back for a while." He yells walking out the door. Axel grabs my arm and turns me to face him kinda roughly. "You Ok?" he asks looking down at his feet. I mumble a quick "Yes" before I turn and walk down the hall. "I gotta finish my chores so.."

I run down the hall and slide down against the wall next to my door. I put my head into my knees and scream. I hated my life. Axel wasn't that bad, but he could be a real sadistic asshole when wanting to be and Reno.. God he needs help. All I ever wanted was a happy family. A mom and a dad with my brother, but no. My mom had to be a druggie whore who disappeared and my dad was a drunk who couldn't handle a family. All I really had was Roxas.

I needed to calm down. Axel was bringing Riku here in bout an hour and I needed to finish my chores. Axel had made it clear that we finish or he'll make our life a complete living hell.

{^_^} X.x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.

Riku threw on his blue plaid jacket and headed out the door. It was 4:oo and he was to meet Axel at a corner in 15. He made his way down the streets till he reached the corner of Hill and Welsh.

"Hey Baby, Lookin Sexy, wanna come for a ride. I promise I wont bite." A stranger call from a car just in front of the corner. Riku set a glare on his face and growled. "How would you like your own dick up your ass. HUH?" He yelled. The driver pulled away and he felt arms wrap around him. "Damn RI, you like scared that dude. What wrong? All he wanted was some fun" Axel stated letting go of him.

"Nothing lets go." Riku follows Axel till he gets to a medium sized house next to a strip club. "Nice location." Riku states looking at the club. Axel nods. "I know."

He follows him into the house. It was large and dark. "Ok lets go meet the twins." He says pulling Riku into the living room. There sat Sora reading Tithe. Next to him was a blonde the same size. He had large blue eyes and a scowl on his face. He was bobbing his head to a song on his I-pod. He wore pajama pants and an oversized shirt.

"Now you know Sora, but the lovely blonde next to him is Roxas the drop out." Axel states waving his hand in front of him. Roxas looks up and glares. "Watch it Axel." He growls switching the song. Axel smirks. "Or what?" He challenges. Roxas smirks. "Or else I won't make those homemade Double Choco Chunk White Fudge Mix Brownies you like so much." He replies giving him a hard look. Axel's smirk fades. "Whateve."

Riku glances back between Sora and Roxas. They looked so much alike but there personalities are so different. "So what you think?" Axel asks poking him in the side. Riku shrugs and takes a seat on a chair across from the couch. Roxas eyes him warily. He looks to Sora and gives him a look. Sora blushes and looks back to his book. "Come on people talk!" Axel yells plopping down beside Roxas.

"Fine, So Riku ever get laid?" Roxas asks smirking at Axel. Axel rolls his eyes and sighs. "Never mind him Riku, Roxas' an asshole. He just wants to be a prick. As you can see he is the evil twin." He teases ruffling the blonde's hair. The blonde next to him growls and pulls the hand off of him. "So Sora why don't you put the book down and join us." Axel suggests pulling the book from Sora's hand and tossing it across the room.

"What do you want me to say. I don't know him so there's no reason to talk so what the fuck." Sora snaps crossing his arms and glares at Riku. "Wow Sora what is wrong with you. Your acting like Rox." Axel states giving Sora a worried look. Sora sighs. "Fine Sorry." He mumbles. Axel smirks.

"Better. Now Riku why don't you tell us a lil bout your self?" Axel states looking at Riku. He sighs and sits up. "Well I'm 16, a sophomore and love chocolate. I moved here from Hollow Bastion and I left all my friends for this place. No offence. I like horror, and comedy. I listen to Screamo, CrunkCore, and pop-rock. Some metal and rap-metal. That's about it." He says looking around. Axel stands up and applauds.

"That was beautiful. Now Sora it's your turn."

Sora sighs and looks up and shyly begins to talk. "Um well I K-Kinda like Screamo, E-Emo, Metal, CrunkC-Core, pop, r-rock, and well that's it. I like comedy, drama, I don't really l-like horror but I will watch it. I'm K-Kinda shy and well. That's it." He finishes looking at Roxas.

"Fine I'll go. I like metal, rock, and hardcore. I'm a douche and I know it. I dropped out but that doesn't mean I'm not smart. I don't like to work but I kinda have no choice. I'm moody and have a temper problem and I hate arrogant ass holes who think there the bomb when there just closet fags that don't know anything." He states looking around the room. Axel smirks.

"Well you all know me so how about me and Riku go for a walk and you two can stay here." He says glancing between Roxas and Sora. They nod and Riku gets up to follow Axel.

"What was that about?" he asks looking back at Axel's house. Axel shrugs. "I don't know. I wanted you to meet them and get to know them and then I had an urge to go for coffee and Sora and Roxas aren't allowed out of the house due to certain circumstances so. Lets GO"

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

ANSO WHATCHA THINK. BE HONEST. PLZ. OH R&R MY CHILDREN! TEE-HEE.

LOVE'S  
EmOsCeNeCrUnKaLiCiOuS


	5. Chapter 5

AN: SO many reviews!!!!!

YAY. Almost all pleasing.

SRRY if it's kinda confusing. I'm a newb and well… HEH. Trying.. I'll try to make it more consistent and easier to follow. Also I made a mistake. In chapter three I said Sora's mom died and in chapt 4 I said she disappeared. I'm sorry bout that. His mom did disappear, and is not dead.

SOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! SRRY. PLZ FORGIVE ME!!!! I MEANT NO WRONG!!!!!! WHAAAA!

Also Sora and Rox may seem fine but……. Well You'll see!!!!

LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black as night.  
Cold as ice.  
Warm as home.  
Ready to live.  
Stars they shoot.  
In a clear.  
Across the sky.  
As does my time.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I finish the kitchen, making sure the dishes were clean, the floor swept, tables cleared, and the stove spotless. By the way she was screaming at Axel, witch she hardly ever did, she was probably in a volatile mood and I wanted as little conflict as possible.

"God Dammit Axel, what were you thinking? Do you want us to be the laughing stock of the whole town." She screamed pacing in front of my only exit from the kitchen. Axel rolled his eyes and gave her an incredulous look. "Ok first of all I have a right to bring a friend over, second just because you're the mother of two kids not of your blood doesn't make you any less whatever you think you are to other people. People don't care anymore unless there stuck up rich hags." He screamed back rising off the couch to stand taller then her. She was not amused.

She turned toward the kitchen and pointed at me. "I'm not the mother of that filthily little thing there. The only reason they still live here is because I get money from their dad every month and the best thing about that is that I don't know where he is so I don't have to give a damn. If I had my way they would be sold into slavery. At least I would get more money out of them."

Axel laughed and pinched the bridge of his nose giving me a look that I couldn't read.

"Mom slavery's ILLEGAL. Hell it's practically gone. There was a movement. Abolitionism. It happened about 200 years ago. No more slavery. And you know you could be a lil more nicer. I have. You know once you get to know them their pretty amazing actually." He yells raising his arms and getting in her face.

I appreciated the defense but she was getting ready to snap. Her face was red and her equally red hair was falling out of its bun and into her face witch made her seem even angrier. I back into the corner and stare at them. Both as equally stubborn as the other, also as unpredictable. It must have ran in the family.

"You know Axel, I thought I raised you better then that. You're of high breed. High quality and your fooling around with that lil blonde tramp. Hell he's a drop out. I didn't raise you to be like that. Reno knows that and he came running to me telling me about your lil affair with that trash. Even he knows to go for the smarter of the two. Oh and there still sex slaves. If I really wanted to I know a man who knows a man and I could have them out of here like that." She finished falling back into a black recliner. "Mom he practically raped him. He didn't want it. And Oh yeah mom.. That's illegal."

I take my chance and make my way out the doorway and try to sneak down the hall. "Hey Sora, did Reno rape you?" I stop and turn to face the woman questioning me.

She had unusual yellow, almost gold eyes and long curly blood red hair. Her face was narrow with high cheek bones and her lips were colored a deep red. She bared close resemblance to both her sons, but mostly Axel though.

"Um, I-I Um." She stands and makes her way towards me. Raising an eyebrow she lifts my chin with a slender finger and asks again. "Well, Sora. Did Reno rape you?" I advert my eyes and look at the floor. "Um, W-well I-I um.. W-well not E-Exactly." I stutter out. She smiles and turns to Axel. "See Reno did no such thing. Your becoming a liar and I will not accept It one bit." She shouts at Axel pushing me to the ground. "You my son are grounded. Now GO!" She screams pointing towards his room. He silently gets up and makes his way to his room.

I quickly get up and start toward my room hoping to get some sleep. "Sora, Reno wants to see you." I turn and stare at my feet. "He wants you to come to his hotel room at the Holiday Inn on 2nd and Elm. Room 813. Go!" I nod and head out the house making the short journey to the hotel dreading what was gonna happen.

I considered running but instantly cast that aside as soon as I thought of Roxas and the shit he would have to go through alone. That was the same reason I cast aside the suicide thought as I crossed the bridge. The water was shallow enough and it was a long fall. If I didn't die on impact I would soon after. The pain would be worth the result.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

"Riku!!! Where's my beautiful baby brother."

GRRR. "Daj, I'm in here!" Riku yells banging on the wall signaling to his older brother. Kadaj maneuvers his way around the boxes and finds his way to Riku.

"Hey baby bro I thought I told you to unpack everything." He states kicking a box at the younger teen. Said younger teen rolls his eyes, flips his bangs to the side and scoffs at his brother's disapproval. "Listen I did my room and the kitchen. Your gonna do the living room, and you're room. Got it."

"Heh. Well Ri, when did you grow a spine. I was just kidding so don't be a prick. I just wanna see my wovely wittle bwother." He replies flopping down into a blue lazy boy. Riku glares and stands. "Look its good to see you too but I'm gonna head over to the library so go jack off or something you find entertaining. Bye."

Riku walks past his brother ignoring the glare and out the door making his way to the library. He had a report due on Monday and seeing as it was Sunday he needed to get working.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: YAY I'm happy.

People actually kinda like this story… Yay So So SO SO SO happy. I could cry.. Sniff. Sniff. Well on with the fic……!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Darkened eyes you'll see,  
there is no hope, no savior in me  
(don't look this way, don't breathe this way,  
don't stare this way, anymore)  
Learned from years gone by, no one will care,  
what happens to me  
(don't look this way, don't breathe this way,  
don't stare this way, anymore)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXD

"Axel I don't wanna do this." Roxas whined walking along side the tall red head that had his gaze set on the ground he walked upon. "Huh. Oh .. Um well Rox if you ever want my mom to even consider us to be a option then you have to."

The blonde sighs and rolls his eyes. "But Axie, I like the element of suspense and fear of your mom walking in. Also I don't give a fuck if she approves She can go burn in hell, but you really want me to so I'm doing it. See what I do to please you." He states running his index finger down Axel`s left arm.

Axel pulls away and sighs. Running his fingers through his hair he faces Roxas and smiles. "I really appreciate you returning to school for me but I'm worried about Sora. Mom sent him to Reno and that was Saturday. It's Monday so What the hell. If he's not back by tonight I'm gonna go get him." He states wrapping an arm around the smaller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The small brunet curled into a ball underneath the itchy woolen hotel covers trying to fall asleep. Two nights deprived of it can do wonders to ones logical thinking seeing as Sora only seconds ago had actually believed he was in a cave. A very dark, itchy, scary, sweat-inducing cave.

Reno had gotten up and headed down to the hotel bar hours ago leaving Sora to do as he pleased. If he were thinking properly then the small brunet would have stood up and limped home, but being as deprived as he was he was left with two options.

Fall asleep on the semi comfy bed or attempt to make his way to the lobby for breakfast witch would lead him past Reno which would not be a good idea.

Sora choosing the easier choice slowly drifted off into a deep slumber mentally blocking the pain from the relentless sex, and the abusive supplier of the sex.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up cold and sore. I sat up and instantly noticed something very weird. There was another person in my room. Scratch that there was another person asleep in my room. Not only in my room but also in my bed next to me. I felt the breath on my lower back. WTF.

I instantly jumped and staggered off the bed, pulling the covers off with me. I sighed in relief when I realized Kadaj was the one next to me, but then a thought quickly caught up to me. What the hell is he doing in my bed?

I slap my older brother with a discarded flip-flop and jump back. He sits up and looks around drowsily. "What the hell was that for RI?" I scoff and put my hands on his hips rather girlish. "Um.. why the hell are you in my roo- No why the hell were you asleep in my bed witch is in my room?!?!" I yell waving my hands around frantically.

"That's simple. I watched A Haunting In Connecticut. I was scared and couldn't sleep alone and you seemed fine with the idea when I asked you and you said 'What ev. Come back here brownie. I gots ta eat yer belly. Yall look so gwed. Mhhhmhhmh. Ahhahhahahah. SLURP!' SO I took that as a yes and slept here." He states shrugging.

I on the other hand had the bridge of my nose pinched and looked mortified. "Ok Daj, I'll let that go even though that movie was not even close to scary as long as you speak of what you heard to anyone! Got IT?" Kadaj nods and stands up. "Well looks like I gotta go but RI, if you ever want to talk about that dream then I would be happy to lend an ear." He says as walking out of my room.

I sigh and sit back down on my bed. O take one loom at the clock and I'm ready to kill something. 6:o8. 6:08 in the fucking morning. I didn't have to be until 7-FUCKING-30. I lay back down and growl. This day was so gonna suck.

XXXXX

After the showering, brushing of the teeth, ten minuets spent on my bed wishing to die, and a quick styling of the hair, it had finally reached 7:00. All I had to do now was get dressed, finish my report and well wait.

I ended up in a pair of purple skinnys with a few safety pins, and a studded belt, with a dark blue Drop Dead tee with the signature Ollie Sykes Diamond on the front and a zebra print bandana tied around my upper thigh. What I wanted to look scene today? Don't give me that look? I wonder what Sor- No Bad Riku. No thinking about that. Not after last night.

I cast the thought aside and look at my report. It was for my Psychology class. I looked at my schedule to see when it would be due.

I had English, Math, Chem, Gym, art, German, Social, and Psychology. Good last. And plus I had Five classes with So- No God Damn it Riku. Stop!

I decide to finish it in Math and exit the house not minding If I get to school early or not. Axel's always there so I won't be alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Axie, how many classes do we have together?" Roxas asks slipping into the others lap. Axel smirks and leans down. "We only have three but there's still time in-between and I know a good place to skip." He states running his hands down the others back. Roxas giggles, Yes Giggles and pulls Axel into a kiss.

Pushing the taller one back in his chair Roxas straddles him and slowly grinds into him causing a small moan to escape. "SO Ax, is there a chance the teacher might walk in." He asks leaning back smirking at the others look on his face. "Well the teachers don't usually don't come in till 8:00 so were good." He states pulling the younger into a kiss.

SLAM! "Oh My God. Axel you WHORE!" Both Axel and Roxas turn to the door to see a blushing Riku standing wide eyed and gaping in their direction. Roxas smirks.

"So um, Riku, you into threesomes?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello…. So bored…. Writers block for this story. Major block…. GOD… NEED IDEAS…. HELP… I'll try to write but no grantees that it'll be any good.

Hope you enjoy…. I try!!!!…. T-T So sorry…. This story will probably take longer to update cuz of the block and hopefully another story will get my juices flowing…

XXXXXXXXXX

Sora woke up in pain. The whole lower half of his body was burning and felt like it was on fire.

Sitting up he gazed around the room, trying to figure out where he was. He quickly realized that it was in fact his room. Then the question 'How the hell did I get here' ran through his mind.

He glanced at the clock and groaned in dismay. 7:46. He had 14 minuets to get ready and make it to school on time. He attempted to stand but quickly fell backward from the pain.

Letting tears run down his face, the young teen curled back up into a ball and just lay there. Not moving, not thinking, not feeling. He just laid there for a length of time. He didn't care anymore. He was sick of this. It was always him. No matter how hard he tried to please it always caused him pain.

Slowly leaning over the edge of his bed he slipped his slender hand under the mattress and pull out a small bottle. He shook the small bottle and smiled to him self. Opening the white cap he poured out quite a few small, round, pink objects and stared at him.

Slowly he picked them up one by one. Each one he placed back into the bottle was given a number. _1. Plop. 2. Plop. 3. Plop. 4. Plop._

He ended the count at 35 when the last object was slipped back in.

He figured that when the time came he could end it quickly and peacefully. He reasoned that falling asleep would be the best way to go. No guilt right before you go. No remorse, no regret, no nothing. When they were down there was nothing anyone could do. He would drift off into a peaceful slumber and never wake up.

He slipped the small bottle back under his mattress and laid back. Smiling to him self he zoned out thinking about where he would go when he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok so let me get this straight. You and Roxas are lovers. You have been for quite a while now but your mom doesn't approve. Roxas is back in school so your mom will approve and Sora's at the Gynecologist?" Both teens in question nodded in agreement. Riku however sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok everything's believable but I'm just a lil iffy on the gynecologist part. If I'm not mistaken Sora has a penis, and gynecologist's deal with vaginas. Now before I accuse anyone of lying, is there anything you guys want to tell me about Sora? Something about his anatomy or possibly his gender?."

Roxas glares at Axel and slaps his arm. "What the hell! I though you had the story straight. We talked about this earlier. You said it was perfectly fool proof! Idiot!" Axel laughs at the smaller teens out burst.

"Well sorry. If you hadn't of dropped out then maybe you could of corrected Me," he counters slamming his hands down on the desk.

Riku just stands back and watches the two argue. His curiosity rising from all the apparent effort they put into coming up with the excuse. He knew that all the students and teachers would be arriving in about 15 minuets and the way those two were arguing he wouldn't get a straight answer.

Deciding to let it go he takes his seat and waits for English to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School had not gone good for Roxas. First three classes Axel was trying to rape him non stop. Then he was left with a semi sulking Riku. Then a teacher used him as an example of a delinquent turned good. Then to top it all off three guys hit on him thinking he was a girl.

The day had not gone good for Roxas at all.

He contemplated on the reasons why the day had sucked as he walked home with Axel.

Axel however had a wonderful day. First he got to molest, and get Roxas to blush. Then he had pulled a harmless prank on Riku, who had taken it the wrong way. But did that put an end to his nice day. Hell No! Next he got an A plus on his psychology test, and then he got to walk home with his favorite person in the world. Roxas! How could his day get any better?

The one thing that was on none of there minds was Sora. However he was on Riku`s.

The whole day he had been worrying about him and why they had had such a poor excuse as to where he was. It didn't get any better when Axel was like "Oh Sora there you are. Riku's been moaning your name all class". Riku had turned around to find no Sora. God was he pissed. Not to mention embarrassed.

The one thing that puzzled him the most was the reason why Sora was on his mind so much. He didn't even really know the kid, but he couldn't get him off his mind. Then trying to figure out why he couldn't get him off his mind lead him to a nother question. Why was he trying to find a reason to why he couldn't find a reason to why he couldn't get Sora off his mind? To him it was a vicious never-ending circle of whys.

Sora however thought of none of that. He had woken up around one in pain. He stumbled into the bathroom and took pain medication. With that done he made himself a sandwich and went back to rest, not even taking a bite out of his sandwich.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Ok so… How was it…. I tried…. Hope it was ok.. I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on cuz I hate reading short chapter stories so…. Next Chappie will be LONG…. HOPEFULLY!

R&R!!!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello there!!! I still have major writers block so….. SRRY for the long update ARGJKfghfjdgiksfhjgidjoahgds;hasjaokgjhnfreghjl;reg;rhjfiejhorijgolfrjhgsdahj;sofd *BASHES HEAD INTO THE WALL* Need ideas!!!!! GOD! ARGGGHGHGHG

Thanks to the block, last chappie turned out to be like a slight filler on where the characters stood…

SORAxRIKU will come soon! I promise… I just need to find a way to get there..

All of this wasn't supposed to happen. This story has gone in a totally different way then I ever expected it to… It's like a totally different story then what I had planned!! God! Me and my stupid writing Zone! No one knows what will happen in my ZONE.

GRRRR! Bare with me for now. The story will get back on track in a few chappie's!!! I hope!!!!!… No I promise!!!!!

SRRY!

Believe IT! (God I sound like that stupid Naruto kid… Not that Naruto sucks its just….. I like other characters a lot more…. I'm gonna stop rambling!)

This one is gonna suck HARD! I'm so sorry. Just be nice and review. MOTOVATE ME!!!!!!!

Gonna be short. I can tell you that much. I'm trying to get at least 900 words.

-LINE-

Leaning back against the doorframe Roxas lets out a sigh of relief when his cerulean eyes land on the sleeping form of his twin. Smiling to him self he silently scolds himself for worrying too much.

Carefully he makes his way over to his twin and slowly slides in beside him. Letting his tired, bloodshot eyes travel over the sleeping teen as he curls up beside him and pulls the covers up over the both of them. Closing his eyes he rests his forehead against the others and lets his mind wander, hoping to forget the argument that just took place.

-_I-_

_"Axel, I don't care how bad you feel! I'm not leaving Sora alone with you. Not while he's hurt and sleeping. Don't think I forgot about the past. Hell you were no better then Ren- No scratch that! You were worse!" The tired blonde yelled, pushing the redhead away from him._

_Scoffing Axel rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "Why do you have to go and bring that up? I was just trying to be nice and let you get sleep, and you go all PSYCHO on me. What the hell. Sora and me are on good terms!" He yells back, pointing the direction of the topic of the argument._

_Angrily the blonde slams his fist into the wall and turns to the teen with tear filled eyes. "Yeah good terms. You tell me you love me, but only a few weeks ago I spot you pulling Sora into a kiss in this very living room. A KISS! How could you? I thought you love me, but nooo. You obvisou-" His rant is cut off by a dark chuckle._

"_Oh I get it Rox. This whole thing isn't about Sora at all this is about you. You act so innocent, but I've seen you fooling around with Reno, and even worse! I've seen you hit Sora. Don't throw this all on me just cause your insecure! What's your problem!" He yells. Standing he moves towards Roxas, who in turns backs away. Within a few steps Roxas is backed into a corner._

_"I do care about Sora, it's just your mine! MINE! Your all I got Axel, and you go and do that. Aren't I enough. The only reason I mess with that bastard is cause your usually off flirting with your friends, or conning Sora into sex. Don't make me out to be the bad guy. Your just as guilty as me. NOW MOVE!" Roxas screamed, pushing Axel back onto the floor._

_-_I-

Slamming the door to his room, Axel kicks a shoe across the room and falls back onto his bed with a harsh thump. Pulling his hair into a loose pony tail, he grabs his I-pod, places it on shuffle, and blasts the volume to its maximum level.

Sighing he rolls over onto his side and pulls out his phone.

_Hey Ri! How it going?_

Setting it to vibrate he slides it under his pillow and closes his eyes, hoping to fall asleep and forget about the whole Roxas thing.

-Riku-

Picking up his phone, a tired Riku quickly reads the text from Axel, and sends back a short reply.

He had had a very tiring day with the whole worrying about Sora, dealing with Axel, and the return of his brothers Yazoo and Loz.

As soon as he had got home they bombarded him with questions about the 'Emo Cuttie' he had told Kadaj about. Oh how he regretted that decision.

They basically cornered him and forced him to tell every detail about him, how they met, and why he liked him so much. Of course he denied the whole liking thing since it would be kinda weird for him to admit he liked Sora with knowing the amount of time that he did.

Sighing he came to the conclusion that to actually like Sora he would have to spend more time with him, and that would be done tomorrow weather he was school or not.

-line-

AN: Not quite 900, but I tried. Maybe gonna put this on hiatus but Idk.

_REVIEW!!!_

_Grr! Pressure me to write!!!!! Maybe it'll motivate me!_


End file.
